A Disguise
by AzureKire
Summary: Many people, including Tsuna, do not know much about Reborn. He is in the Mafia? Everyone knows that. He is one of the deadliest person in the world? Everyone knows that too. He is the Number One Hitman in Mafia? That... Well, is mostly correct with a little flaw. He is not a Hitman, not a man at all. Fem!Reborn
1. Chapter 1

"Reborn...?"

I looked up from whatever I was doing and saw Luce standing at my doorway, looking concerned.

"Luce." I greeted. "Buon pomeriggio."

"Good afternoon to you too, Reborn." Luce replied, staring at the bandages I was holding on my hand. "Do you need help with the bandaging?"

I gave a tight smile and shook my head, however Luce walked towards me, taking the bandages away from me and sat at the nearest seat to me, and started wrapping my arm with the bandage.

"Sometimes I do not understand you, Reborn..." Luce murmured as she wrapped my arm with the bandages.

I stared at her for a moment before replying, "Do not understand how I think..." I gave a strained smile. "...Or why am I disguising as a boy?"

"Both, actually." Luce chuckled before wrapping a few more rounds and said, "There you go. You should really be careful with your surroundings. Number One Hitman -or should I say, Hitwoman- or not, you aren't invincible. Especially if you are a girl in disguise." She scolded and I sighed.

"Si, si, maman..." I gave a small smile at her before standing up. "Grazie, Luce. I will be on my way to test my injured arm at Skull now." I then walked away, not noticing Luce frowning at my retreated form.

"Oh Reborn..." She sighed before standing up from her chair. "You and the rest should really stop picking on the poor Skull..."

My name is Reborn. I am known as Mafia's Number One Hitman. Except..

I am not a Hitman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I am a Hitwoman.

* * *

- 'Buon pomeriggio' is Good Afternoon in Italian.

- 'Si' is yes in Italian.

So after reading a lot of Genderbender stories, I decided to take the risk and made my own one! Except... It will be kind of riskier since Reborn will be the one that will be a female in this story.

I am really not sure if there will be pairings or not, to be honest... I mean, if we all think about it, Reborn is older than the kiddos (Tsuna and gang) BY LOTS, unless I kind of alter the story a bit... Which I don't know HOW, but oh well~

The whole Arcobaleno knows Reborn's secret, and instead of skipping to whichever timeline, I decided to start all the way to be beginning, not because I feel like it, but because I want to add the Arcobaleno in.

So yes, I will be focusing more on the Arcobaleno.

Up until the extend where Reborn might have a mini harem here. *insert evil laugh here*

Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: HEY GUYYYS. I swear, I feel so guilty not updating this for 2-3 months or so. xD**

**I was originally thinking of putting this as a preview, but after looking at how many words this chapter has, I decided to make it to a chapter, which, hopefully, will please you because this is not edited as I am currently sick now, and when I am sick, I am sort of drunk in a way, so please excuse for the mistakes. But if there are mistakes, you can either ignore it (and not give flames) or you can tell me (in a nice way please). I will appreciate it a lot! **

"Reborn, I certainly hope you will accept the offer...?"

I sighed as I pet Leon, before looking at the pathetic man in front of me, a mafia boss from some low ranked Famiglia.

"Yes."

Why am I doing these kind jobs again...? Damn my bored life. If anything can kill me, being bored will be the first.

"Grazie, Reborn... I will definitely pay you well..." The man smirked.

Apparently this guy wants me to kill some random man who owed him some money. Asking someone to do his dirty job? Tsk, what a pathetic mafia boss. I jumped down from the table and started walking out of the building after that pathetic man gave me the address and decided to stroll towards the assigned location.

"Another low ranked job? Muu~ You must be very bored to do these kind of pathetic jobs."

I looked up and saw Viper in front of me, floating with his hood up and his pet, Fantasma on it, as always. I shrugged and continued walking, with Viper following me behind.

"Nono has not been assigning me any missions these days. And besides..." I halted, making Viper looked at me in confusion. I stared at my chubby hands with sadness. "I need to get used to this body if we are not going to turn back into adults anytime."

As if Leon sensed my sadness, he rubbed his face against mine, and I smiled sadly at him.

Silence came as I frowned at my chubby hands and Viper hesitantly flew in front of me, before shyly taking my hands to his, and said, "I promise we will find a way to remove this curse. Verde and I are sort of working together now to remove it..."

Viper? Working with Verde? Really... I was not expecting that...

I cocked my head to the side, smirking. "Verde and you working together? The day you two work and cooperate with each other is the day where the world is ending."

For a moment, I knew Viper was rolling his eyes, despite his hood covering his eyes. "Muu~ It is not. It is just that how we work are not compatible with each other."

I blinked. "Not compatible you say... I find you two are indeed compatible, in a sense of finding ways to torture someone." My smirk then grew larger. "Are you guys dating?" I teased, laughing inside when I saw Viper giving an 'O' shape on his mouth. "I mean, you two NEVER get a long with each other... Something MUST have happened between the two of you that made you guys work together SUDDENLY..."

"... Y..." Viper gaped. I started chuckling, before laughing out loud, startling a few people near me.

He huffed and fold his arms. "You are the same as always."

I blinked for a moment at what he said, before giving a small smile in return. "You are the same as always too, Viper."

Viper blushed, but he was trying to hide the tint of red on his face, however I noticed it and internally laugh at how cute he was acting.

"S-Stop laughing!" Viper, who knew I was internally laughing, said. "A-And it is Mammon, not Viper."

I shook my head, not understanding why he decided to change his name to Mammon. "I don't understand why you decided to change your name to Mammon, but Viper is Viper." I stubbornly said.

This time Viper's face turned red. "Y-You..." He coughed awkwardly before continuing, "M-Muu~ Usually I will be fining you for calling me that, b-but I am letting you off this time, so be glad about that."

I smirked at his response and tap my chin mockingly. "There is a Japanese term for this type of guys..."

Viper looked at me curiously. "'Japanese term'?"

I snapped my fingers and my eyes lit up. "Ah yes! Someone who acts strong, cold, and hostile towards others but they actually are a very warm!" I pointed at him with my eyes sparkling. "You are a Tsundere!"

Silence came between us, and I swear I heard crows cawing at the background. I tilted my head in confusion at the silence, and asked, "Am I wrong?"

"D-Don't be absurd! Why are you asking me that when I don't even know your anime reference shenanigans?!" Viper cried in disbelief.

I pouted at his response. "If only Luce is here..."

"And don't you have a job to do?" Viper asked.

I blinked and for a few seconds and realized I forgot about my job. "Ah! My job!"

Viper facepalmed and sighed. "Definitely the same as always." He murmured before looking at me. "I am going to help you for free! Be glad I am not demanding you to pay me for this!"

My eyes twinkled at the thought of doing lesser job for the mission. "Okay!"

To be honest, I am really glad Viper is still himself as always. After _that_ curse, the Arcobaleno had been quite distant, parting their own ways. Verde deciding to become a full time Scientist, not that he wasn't a full time Scientist before, but the Arcobaleno meetings took up 'a lot' of his time, as he called it, so he was only a half time Scientist that time. Skull deciding to join some random and weak ("It is not random and weak!" Skull cried.) famiglia. Lal who recently quit COMSUBIN to join CEDEF, invitation by the Young Lion himself. Colonello decided to go to the Mafia Land to tortu- I mean, train useless mafioso. ("So that they will be more useful in the future, kora!" Colonello said.) Viper who just got an invitation from the Varia to join them, not that I am surprised, but it's amazing how he got the invitation from Xanxus himself. Fong deciding to go back to China to train harder, in order to prepare for the future, he said before, and I recently heard about a new apprentice he got. And _him_, who decided to go back and continue to protect the laws, not that I am surprised either, though the Arcobaleno was on edge whenever _he_ appears. And finally, Luce who recently just died due to the curse. Her funeral had took place a few weeks ago, and now the Sky pacifier is given to Aria, Luce's daughter. It took time for us to get used to the new Sky of the Arcobaleno and the loss of Luce, but we gradually opened up to her, and finally, accepted her.

And of course, there is me. After _that _happened, the Arcobaleno (excluding Luce) tried to convince me to join them, though I am not sure why. But I (politely, of course) declined them, telling them I much preferred to continue being the best Hitman in the world, despite my small body, and threatened them if they ever try to bribe me, I will shoot them to pieces, and they immediately stopped trying to convincing me. Currently I am known as the best Hitman in the world, or so they thought, and is Vongola Nono's most trusted assassin.

Of course, no one except for the Arcobaleno knew I was in fact a girl, and not a boy. Being an baby has it's perks, after all.

Back to the story, Viper and I managed to find the man the boss was looking for, and we immediately eliminate him. And finally, got our pay, which I split it up so that Viper will have some too, which you can say it is to thank him for helping me, although his help is not needed. (Psssh, don't tell him that.)

After that, we parted ways, Viper going back to the Varia headquarters to count his money ("Again?" I mused. "You will never know when you will lose a penny." Viper replied.), and me going back to the Vongola mansion, which is where I am currently staying at.

Imagining a nice jacuzzi for a bath and my starving stomach made me rushed home quickly than before...

... Only to be in Nono's room.

"I am very sorry to ask you to come in such a short notice, Reborn." Nono said.

I sighed and replied, "It's alright... I was hoping to eat spaghetti too.." I murmured the last sentence, though he could hear it.

He chuckled. "I will tell the chefs to let you eat some delicious spaghetti later, Reborn. I am here to offer you a job."

I perked up at the phrase 'offering you a job'. "What job?" I asked.

Nono smiled at my enthusiasm, and replied,

"To train the 10th boss of the Chiavarone Famiglia."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling about this?_

* * *

**FINISHED! YAAAAYYYY. And I sort of lied a bit. I was planning to put this as a preview, but then I decided to just finish it, so yep. Here's it. **

**Please note that because Reborn is a female, her way of thinking might be different than the male's. She still have her sadistic side, of course, but she will be nicer. Due to the fact that she is a girl, her relationship with the Arcobaleno is also affected and they are closer than the original's. **

**I hope this chapter catches your attention, despite my horrible English, as it gives you a mini knowledge of the past.**

**And I almost forgot about Leon, like, literally. (Yes, the real Reborn and this story's Reborn are going to kill me)**

**So guess who appeared for the Dino's arc prologue?**

**Yep, it is Viper. (Did you expect that? I don't think so.)**

**I cannot guarantee you the next member will be coming out in the next chapter, but anyone wanna guess who will be the next Arcobaleno member to appear?**


End file.
